The Decision of Heart
by crddog7
Summary: This is the sequel to The Phantom and Christine. Please enjoy and r&r.


NOTE: I haven't been able to write in a while because I got in trouble. This is the sequel to The Phantom and Christine. Please r&r. And by the way these are not my characters. I like to use the same people to make it like the book and movie. Hope you enjoy.

The Decision of Heart

Christine coming out of thought by the Phantom's words was forced to choose here and now.

Slowly the words came out of Christine's mouth," I choose … the Phantom."

Roual looked at her in confusion and felt like dieing now. He had come all this way to save her because he loved her and know this. He felt as if he had no heart and was nothing to the world. In his stage of shock he quietly and calmly said," But… Christine I love you. Don't you love me too? You accepted my proposal did you not? What happened? You said you loved me."

The Phantom had loosened his grip on the rope. He was in amazement at Christine's decision. He had thought that for sure she would pick Roual over him. He had a smile on his face even though he was confused. She had picked him.

Christine looking at Roual decided to tell him the true reason why she chose the Phantom over him. Christine was thinking of how to explain this to him. When she finally got the words the Phantom was at her side still smiling.

Christine slowly thought of the words to explain how she felt she loved the Phantom more than Roual. When she finally got the words she said," Roual I did love you then, but now…" she stepped towards the Phantom " but now we have just grown too different from each other. What we used to have is back in our childhood. I have grown apart and given up all my childish acts. I fell in love with some one else. Don't you understand Roual? My heart belongs to the Phantom and you can't change that."

Christine was amazed with what she had just told Roual. She never knew that she could say such powerful and truthful things. She had never talked to someone like this before, but she never knew she had this ability before she was with the Phantom.

She snapped out of her thinking and looked at Roual. His face looked like he had been stabbed five hundred times in the heart and left there to rot. She then looked at his eyes they looked sad and confused. Then she looked back at the Phantom and held his hand.

Roual was motionless for a moment and then he looked at Christine hand in hand with the Phantom. He felt like buckets of bullets pounding into his heart. He had thousands of horrible thoughts rush through his mind. He laid down his head and began to cry.

Once his thoughts left him he lifted up his head and stopped crying.

He looked at Christine again and said," If we have grown apart then why did you say yes to my wedding proposal?"

Christine now knew she was able to speak her mind without fear.

Now knowing this she looked straight at him and replied," I was scared out of my mind and wanted to talk to the Phantom and knew I couldn't. I also knew if I didn't have the chance to talk to him again then he would have probably come to kill you. I took your proposal to be able to talk to the Phantom again and let you live. When we were on the roof top that night you told me to put my fears behind me and I did Roual. One of my fears was my father and the life I used to have at the house back by the sea. It brought me much misery to think of it so I put them behind me and you went with those memories."

Roual looked up astonished at what Christine had just said. He actually understood her for once. He understood what she was explaining.

Roual looked up and said," I love you Christine, but why did you choose him and not any other man?"

Christine replied," I choose him because I had to follow what my heart was telling me. I made my decision from my heart."

Roual then said," If it is what you want Christine then I will leave you with your true love, but always now I will love you."

All of the sudden Christine fell to the ground in pain.

The Phantom said," Christine are you all right? What is the matter?"

Christine said," I…

Hope you enjoyed this one. Please r&r. I will up date later.


End file.
